The recently funded MBRS-SCORE (1 S0-GM66093-01) is envisioned to be the vehicle by which biomedical research on the campus of Hampton University is rejuvenated. The underlying goal of this program is the unbridled development of a vigorous and sustainable biomedical research program. It is anticipated that this MBRS-SCORE Program will serve to create a "critical mass" of biomedical research scientist at Hampton University, such that the institution will be better poised to successfully participate in open competition for research grants. Another underlying objective of the proposed program is the training of minority faculty and students in biomedical research. A series of "cutting-edge" seminars and workshops will be organized and promoted, so that the entire Hampton University research community can participate. It is anticipated that the acquisition of this MBRS-SCORE Research Supplement will further enhance the research infrastructure in the School of Pharmacy, and it will undoubtedly precipitate a monumental improvement in the research infrastructure at Hampton University. In this project we propose to develop a nanoflow HPLC method coupled with electrospray mass spectrometry to accurately quantitate Abeta40 and Abeta42 levels in human blood serum in patients with Alzheimer's disease. We also plan to use a proteomics approach to qualitatively analyze amino-truncated Abeta peptide species in human blood serum. The results from this project will establish the groundwork to further investigate the link between Abeta deposition in blood serum with the development of Alzheimer's disease. The information obtained from this project may provide a new avenue to understand the pathological mechanism of Alzheimer's disease, ultimately leading to the identification of biomarkers, which could enhance the diagnosis and treatment of Alzheimer's disease. This supplement will definitely facilitate the realizations of the goals and objectives outlined in the original MBRS-SCORE proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable]